Big difference
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: Zim, Prof. Membrane, Dib, and Twilight Sparkle are all studying wormholes, all unaware that there are others studying the same wormhole as they are. Unfortunately, Zim, Dib, GIR, and Gaz accidentally get sucked in! Will they be able to get back before the wormhole closes and they're trapped for ten years? And is the difference between these two worlds really so big?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1: Wormholes, not worm holes.**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story before I've finished the ones I'm working on, but this idea has been bugging me forever now, so here. This takes place after Equestria girls, but before the start of Season 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Twilight Sparkle was staring into her telescope at a wormhole. It was so much closer than normal! In the atmosphere, instead of out in the deep reaches of space. She imagined that a pegasus like Rainbow Dash would be able to reach it easily.

The colors of the wormhole changed in a pattern and frequency that was almost hypnotic. Twilight could practically see the world on the other side. Creatures that looked nothing like ponies, and yet thought and behaved exactly like them. The scholarly alicorn could only imagine what those creatures must look like. Aliens.

A crash jolted Twilight out of her daydreams. She turned around to see her friend Pinkie Pie in the middle of a huge mess of books. "Whatcha doin'?" Asked the overly perky earth pony. Twilight chucked. It was impossible to stay mad at Pinkie for very long.

"I'm studying wormholes, Pinkie." She said in an intelligent tone of voice. Pinkie stared uncomprehendingly.

"Why would you need to study a little worm's cave hole in the ground?" She asked.

"No Pinkie," Sighed the alicorn. "Not worm holes like worms in the ground. Wormholes, like portals. Like that mirror."

Pinkie tilted her head. "I still don't get it." She said. Twilight sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile someone else was having a similar conversation about the same wormhole on the other side. "No, GIR." Everyone's favorite Irken invader said angrily. "Not an earthworm's FILTHY hole in the ground, a portal. Like in space?"

GIR tilted his head in exactly the same way Pinkie Pie had. "I understand…" He said, obviously not understanding at all.

Ignoring his minion, Zim began talking to himself. "I have never seen a wormhole this close to any planet…" He mused. "And it seems to actually be getting closer to the earth! That cannot be safe… Luckily, it doesn't seem to be the suck-y destructive kind. It shouldn't be a threat to the mission…"

Dib, too was watching the wormhole. "Look at it Gaz." He said, though he may as well have been talking to himself. The girl just shrugged. "This wormhole is the closest to earth in recorded history! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gaz didn't look up from her game. "Eh." She grunted.

Professor Membrane walked up from his basement- lab. "Children!" He exclaimed. "There is some sort of astrological disturbance up in the sky tonight! It is most likely an optical illusion caused by some new comet, or a satellite."

Dib jumped from his telescope to address his father. "It's a wormhole dad!" He shouted excitedly. "And I'm gonna go see it!" And with that, he ran off and went into Tak's ship, dragging Gaz with him.

Zim and GIR, too, were going to the wormhole. Upon reaching the portal, Zim, Dib, GIR, and Gaz noticed each other. "Zim!" Dib exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

Zim just twitched his antennae in annoyance. "I am merely here for study, Dib-thing. I have never even heard of a wormhole this close to a planet's surface, so I am attempting to find its cause." He huffed, then turned to the now only inches away wormhole.

But before Dib could shoot back a reply, GIR started jumping around spastically, and knocked the four of them into the wormhole.

The first thing they heard when they awoke was a girl's voice asking "Is everypony okay?"_ Everypony? I wonder what kind of world this is…_ Thought Dib groggily.

**This is it for chapter 1! Did you like it? I hope you did! Review now, people persons! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or MLP. Now LOL at my story writing skills!**

Twilight was appalled at what had just happened. She and Pinkie Pie had gone out to see the wormhole up close, and when they got there, three ponies and a baby dragon a little smaller than Spike shot out of the portal!

One was greyish blue, with a black mane, and he had with a neutral face for a cutie mark, and was a boy. Another, a mare, was magenta, with a purple mane, and had a pig with fangs as her cutie mark, she and the grey pony were both earth ponies. The third was another buck, a green one with some strange symbol as his cutie mark, and he was a unicorn. His mane was black.

The little dragon was silver, with some parts bright blue. He seemed very cute.

It was morning when they started waking up. "Everypony okay?" Twilight asked. These ponies had been ripped from their universe, whipped around like ragdolls, and then thrown into this world. The risk of injury during something like that was very high.

The green one seemed irritated. "Everypony?" He asked, saying it as if it were a foreign language. "What on Irk does that mean? Tell me now!"

The mare spoke then. "Okay." She grumbled in a threatening tone, "Which one of you stupids took my Game Slave? If you value your limbs, whichever one of you has it will give it to me right now." The baby dragon opened his eyes, which were all blue with no pupils, and held up a strange-looking device. The mare took it without hesitation.

Spike looked over the other dragon. "Who- what are you?" He asked, causing the silver dragon's eyes to turn red.

"GIR, reporting for duty." He said to Spike, who was startled at the change in eye color. GIR's eyes then faded back to blue. "I love the little tacos…" He murmured. "I love them good…."

"Um, who are all of you, anyway?" Asked Twilight, looking over the other ponies. They were all very strange.

The green one screamed his introduction dramatically. "I AM ZIM!" He shouted. "AND ZIM SHALL RULE ALL! You!" He demanded, looking at Twilight. "Obey the fist!"

Twilight, needless to say, was seriously perplexed. "Obey the… what?" She was really not used to this kind of behavior.

The blue one finally spoke up. "Are you an alien?" He asked Twilight suspiciously.

Twilight laughed. "Well, technically, you're all aliens. You came through a wormhole from who knows where."

Gaz looked up at her. "We're from Earth. Ever heard of it?" She said. Twilight was even more confused now.

"Earth?" She asked. "You must be from a different earth than I've heard of. The earth in this universe was destroyed centuries ago."

Dib was horrified when he heard this. "What destroyed it?!" He asked. "ALIENS?!"

Twilight just stared at him. "Nopony knows." She sighed after a while. "All we do know is that we are all descended from the earth ponies. This is Equestria."

Pinkie Pie then entered the room with GIR on her back. "You guys!" She exclaimed. "Earth food is amazing! GIR here just taught me how to make a delicious food called a waffle!"

Everyone just stared at her until GIR shrieked "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" And threw the breakfast treats at them by the dozen, causing Zim to scream in aggravation.

One thing led to another, and soon everyone was throwing cakes, cupcakes, waffles, and some earth food called meat at each other.

_Well_, Twilight thought while eating a waffle and laughing, _at least things won't be boring for a while._ And with that, she joined the battle by using her magic to clobber Dib with cakes and frosting.

**The end! I finished chapter two! Sorry if the cake thing was too abrupt, but Pinkie Pie and GIR are just like that. Review and throw cake at your friends! WAFFLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or MLP.**

Rarity was heading over to Twilight Sparkle's house for a visit. When she arrived, though, it was chaos. Pinky Pie was playing with a baby dragon that wasn't Spike, Spike was dangling off the ceiling by his tail, laughing. Twilight was chatting with three ponies Rarity had never met before. And the whole scene was covered in splatters of cake, frosting, and some other things that Rarity assumed had once been food. It was horrifying to the clean freak unicorn.

"Um, Twilight?" Asked Rarity meekly. She was a little overwhelmed by all that was going on around her. "What is this?" By this she meant the insanity. As if in answer, the silver mechanical looking baby dragon jumped on her and covered her in cake from head to foot, screaming all the way.

"NO!" Shrieked Rarity in distress. "It's ICKY!"

Zim looked at her in confusion, before randomly screaming "YOU LIE!" And trying to point at her. Unfortunately, he couldn't point because he didn't have fingers.

"Who are these ponies?" demanded Rarity. "And what has happened to your home, Twilight?"

Twilight looked around at the mess and laughed. "These ponies are from another world, kind of like when I went through that mirror, Rarity. Meet Zim, Dib, and Gaz, and the silver dragon is GIR."

"Strange names." Commented Rarity. "Certainly not from the universe you went to?"

Dib shook his head. "No." He told her. "But from what Twilight has told me, they're very similar."

Gir stared at Rarity for a moment, before announcing "You're preeeeeeetyyyyyyyy" and sticking his tongue out. It took every ounce of willpower Spike had not to attack the silver dragon.

Rarity took a step away from GIR, looking a bit scared. "Well, I just came to check on you, Twilight." She said. "But now I must be going. It's going to take forever to get this frosting out of my mane!" With that said, Rarity left before GIR could jump on her again.

"That's right!" Exclaimed Pinkie randomly. "Our other friends still don't know about our new friends! I just have to throw a party so that we can introduce everyone!" She ran off after that, taking Gir with her.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Zim. "I thought that that horrible pony thing would never leave!"

"Pinkie Pie isn't horrible once you get to know her." Assured Twilight. "She's just… Pinkie Pie."

"She said she was going to throw us a party." Said Dib. "Should I be concerned?"

"No." Twilight laughed. "Pinkie Pie's parties are actually really fun. I do want to teach you a little about Equestrian society, though, so that you're not completely lost. I know what that's like, believe me."

"Okay!" Dib agreed enthusiastically. "Where do we start?"

Gaz opened one eye and looked at the other ponies. "We're in a land called Equestria where the leading species is ponies." She said, speaking as if she had memorized a textbook. "It is lead by princesses, who are alicorns. The normal ponies are pegasi, unicorns, and Earth ponies, who don't have wings or horns. The country or planet or whatever this is is protected by the elements of harmony, which are dependent on the friendship of those who wield them. It's a pretty simple system, if you ask me." They all stared at Gaz wide-eyed.

"H-how did you know all that?" Asked Twilight. Gaz just shrugged in response.

"The Gaz-demon knows all sorts of things." Zim said matter-of-factly.

They all began to converse about Equestria, Earth, and the horrors of meat. None of them would admit it, but they all enjoyed learning about each other's worlds.

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry if it was short! Next chapter will be about Pinkie Pie's party! Review, please!**


End file.
